The House of Hades
by Hirsctor000
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have just fallen into Tartarus to close the Doors of Death while the other 6 demigods close it from the other side.
1. Chapter 1

Nico 1

Annabeth and Percy gone. He couldn't bear it especially with everybody else in the mood that they were in. Shut up! He yelled. Stop saying that it was your fault. It was either all of our faults or none of ours. We are in this together. Nico said. They were on their way to camp half-blood right now. Nico told everybody that Annabeth and Percy weren't dead. How do you know? Jason scowled. I am the son of Hades, I can feel it. After that Nico lost his courage. Piper went back to crying in Jason's shoulder and Hazel went back to Frank. Just then Leo came rushing into the room from somewhere off in the Argo 11. I hh heard hh all of hh the commotion hh. Leo puffed. Oh then I better just say that we are only a couple of miles from camp half-blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry everybody that the last chapter was short and I mean short. AnI before you read anymore that you should read the demigod files because otherwise you will have no idea what I'm talking about. So just to warn you. Again I'm sorry that the chapters are so short I will try to make each one at least 1.5k words. So hope you enjoy. **

**Reyna ll**

Camp Jupiter had finally found where camp half-bloods camp was. Octavian had everybody in the mood to obliterate camp half-blood and she had no control over her camp. Just then she saw the Argo ll. She hoped that Percy wouldn't blast them with water or anything. Although she didn't want camp half-blood to die she also was kind of mad at that curly haired kid for firing on their camp. It looked as though that camp half-blood was in no position to withhold an attack, but she wasn't so sure because she had seen Percy fight and he was good and she meant good. All Reyna could do was try to distract Octavian and hope that she could delay the attack. She went up to Octavian and started telling him that it was no good trying to attack. If they destroyed camp half-blood Gaea would take over the world. Octavian wouldn't listen. Reyna cursed. She really was starting to hope that Octavian would die in this battle and then as soon he did call of the battle and that once Jason arrived he would help her. Octavian called out to the troops to advance. Just then Reyna saw the Argo ll starting to land in the valley. Just then all Hades broke loose. One arrow came into the Romans but it wasn't an ordinary arrow it had a blunt end. She knew something was up so she hopped on her Pegasus and flew upward. She was right when it hit the person out came chains and it sucked the person into camp half-blood. Then all of a sudden about a hundred arrows with blunt ends came soaring into the Romans. Almost all of the Romans then got sucked into camp half-blood. Reyna just had a quick thought. She kind of hoped that Octavian had an allergy to chains or something that would kill him. She hadn't noticed it before but she was the only one standing on top of the hill still. Actually she wasn't standing she was on her Pegasus but still. The dragon that was guarding the Golden Fleece which still glittered in its branches finally realized that something was going on. Surprisingly the only thing that it did was fry one of her Pegasus legs to kind of bald.

Once she got off her Pegasus she walked down into the valley to apologize for Octavian's actions. Jason helped her convince the Greeks to let every one go except for Octavian. Octavian was mad and that's an understatement she thought. It was just then that she realized that she hadn't seen Percy or Annabeth. She asked where they were and everybody gathered around. Then that Leo spoke up and said"they sort of fell into Tartarus to close the doors of death." That was when almost everybody broke down. Their camp leaders gone. Fallen into that giant abyss.

Then Leo had an idea. He said. Before we go to look for the doors of death lets play capture the flag all Greeks against all Romans except the 6 Nico, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, and of course me are on the opposite side of where we came from. You have until dinner to get done with your preparations. Then we have fun. Leo went to bunker 9 and found a whole bunch of celestial bronze weapons for the Romans. He had even found the parts of Clarisse's electric spear and forged them together. Now it was dinner time. After that it was capture the flag.

Capture the flag. Reyna thought. Kind of like war games. Okay she shuddered when she thought about what other schemes the Greeks had up their sleeves but she was also confident that the Romans could win because they had Leo the awesome fire holding child of Hephaestus. They also had Nico the son of hades who could summon an army of the dead which might help them capture the flag. Then they had Piper, okay she was like the only child of Aphrodite that was fierce and she could charm speak, but could she fight? Reyna had no clue.

Oh yumm. Reyna thought. This supper was good. Yumm. Camp half-blood even had goblets that filled themselves to whatever they wanted. Reyna was personally a fan of Mountain Dew but she wanted something more demigodish. She cursed. She couldn't even think of it. Wow! She thought while hitting herself I am so stupid. Diet coke. She said and the goblet filled with a brown fizzy substance. She tried it mm she thought although not as good as Mountain Dew it was still pretty good. Now it was time for capture the flag. The best thing that had happened to her all day.

Reyna had a secret that only her sister Hylla knew. She still knew magic from Circe's school of magic. Her plan was to turn herself invisible and go off and find the flag. Oh she really hoped that the Romans won. She convinced Leo to let Octavian out because he might help them win. He obeyed. Off in the distance the horn blew. The game had begun.

Once Reyna had turned herself invisible she wandered off looking for the flag. Jees, it was weird being invisible. Once she passed the creek she kept on looking. Then she saw somebody from the Greeks standing there looking for people from the Roman side. She knocked him out with a technique that Percy had once done. Then she wandered around for like 5 minutes or so and then she saw it. There was a waterfall in front of it. It looked like she almost had to go through it to get to the flag. Then she felt something on her arm. She looked down and yelped. She had forgotten that she was invisible. She had to start remembering that or otherwise she would end up giving herself up. She walked through the waterfall and felt a tingling sensation. When she looked down she could see her body. Oh no! She thought. The waterfall was magic. How could she have been so stupid. Then she was surrounded by Greeks.

When she was about halfway to the jail she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Leo! She thought. Maybe just maybe Leo could beat up these guys and they Flagler go get the flag since she already knew where it was. The people who were taking her to the jail were caught off guard by Leo who shocked them, leaving them on the ground. After that Leo said " let's go get us a flag." They beat the remaining people at the waterfall up and then they heard crys for help. Leo grabbed the flag and they ran as fast as they could towards the creek. When they got in view of the creek they saw that Jason had the Romans flag and was flying over the creek out of reach of everyone. When Chiron blew his whistle cheers erupted from the Greeks.

Reyna cursed. The Romans had lost to the Greeks who didn't even have Percy or Annabeth. How embarrassing was that? Octavian was going on and on about how the Greeks had cheated by Jason flying. Jason shut him up by zapping him a few times with lightning. Reyna couldn't help but laughing when Jason zapped him a couple times. Octavian gave her the evil eye and stormed out. It didn't help Octavian's mood when Leo blurted out" yea get out of here Octavian. Go cut up some more of your teddy bears." Octavian cursed in Latin which only the Romans could understand. But none of them shared what he said.


End file.
